Haunted House
by rosepetels
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are dared to go into a haunted house. They take on the dare but to only to find the dark truth about the house. RATED M FOR SWEARING, BLOOD, DARK THEMES, AND SONADOW.


**Haunted House.**

A grey catbat with short blond hair and blue eyes with glasses was in her room bored. Her name was Rose.

"Dude i'm bored"Rose sighed.

"I know you are"A pink cat with long brown hair with pinktails on her bangs so her bangs wouldn't get in the way her blue and green eyes. Her name was Yuuki.

"So what do you want to do"Rose ask.

"Don't know"Yuuki said.

"Well lets watch some tv. I heard there's a new tv show about ghost hunting thats on"Rose smiled.

"A new one"Yuuki ask.

"Yeah. Hey it's better then nothing"Rose smiled as she turned on the show.

"True"Yuuki sighed.

The girls watched and Rose thought of something.

"Hey Yu-chan"Rose look at her friend.

"Yeah Rose"Yuuki look at her friend.

"I was thinking is SHadow afraid of anything. No Shadow ain't scared of nothing and maybe Sonic exculding water"Rose turned off the show.

"WHat do you mean"Yuuki ask.

"Well I was thinking that maybe Shadow and Sonic can go to a haunted house for a full night and see if they are scared"Rose chuckled.

"Really"Yuuki was not surprised knowing Rose.

"Yeah maybe Shadow and Sonic arn't scared of no ghost"Rose smriked.

"Did you really just made a Ghost Buster reference"Yuuki ask.

"I have no regrets on doing so"Rose chuckled.

"Why am I surprised knowing you. ANyways back to the haunted house thing are you really gonna let Shadow and SOnic go in one"Yuuki ask.

"Yep"Rose smiled.

"Oh god"Yuuki face palmed.

"I'm gonna go on my laptop and look for a hauted house near Sonic's or SHadow's hosue"Rose smiled and got on to her laptop.

"But why Rose"Yuuki ask.

"Because SHadow and Sonic never been in a haunted house"Rose smiled. **(A/N Night of the werehog does not count as cannon in this story)**

"I pray for those 2"Yuuki sighed.

"You should Yu-Chan cause I just found a haunted house"Rose smiled.

"Really"Yuuki ask.

"Yeah look I just printed a picture"Rose smiled and went to her printer and got the photo. "Check it"Rose ask.

Yuuki look at the photo with the house in it and it seemed the house is from 100 years ago. "So whats the story on it"Yuuki ask.

"Let me check"Rose smiled and look and after a few mintues of reading she look at her friend.

"Okay so it says here that only 4 deaths counting a dog happened at this house but the house is from 1945 and only 5 familes bought the house and the last famliy said they were attacked by a freaking looking dog and the family before them was a family of 3 with a dog and they all died again counting the dog"Rose smiled.

'How is she smileing after hearing that'Yuuki thought. "So what's the dates on the family with the dog moved in"Yuuki ask.

"1989 and the last family was 2001 so no has bought that house in quite some time"Rose smiled. "Best part that the last family who bought stayed there for 3 days. Funny right"Rose ask.

"Rose what if that place isn't haunted and the family was not to keen on the house"Yuuki ask.

"Then lets have Shads and Sonic test this theory of yours"Rose chuckled.

'What have I gotten myself into'Yuuki thought.

**MEANWHILE.**

Shadow was at home watching tv until his phone rang he answeared it.

"Hello"Shadow whsipered.

"S'up"Rose shouted.

"What the hell do you want Rose"Shadow ask.

"I want you to do a dare"Rose said.

"A dare"Shadow ask.

"Yeah. I'll send you a text telling you were to be. Be there"Rose laughed and hung up.

"I might as well so I can kick her ass"Shadow grolwed. Rose and SHadow don't see eye to eye.

**MEANWHILE.**

Sonic just got home from a run and saw his phone ring. He asweared.

"Hello"Sonic ask.

"Yellow"Rose shouted.

"Oh hey Rose whats up"Sonic ask.

"Nothing much. Anyways are ya up to anything"Rose ask.

"As long as I don't get wet then yes"Sonic smiled.

"Well do ya wanna do a dare"Rose ask.

"Sure"Sonic smiled.

"Great i'll send ya a text that says where you need to be"Rose said.

"Okay"Sonic smiled.

"Great see ya later"Rose hung up.

"I wonder what the dare is gonna be"Sonic ask himself.

**LATER.**

Shadow and Sonic were in front of a old house waiting for Rose.

"HEY GUYS"Rose shouted. Shadow and Sonic look up to see there friend flying while carrying Yuuki and she flew down.

"Okay whats this stupid dare"Shadow ask.

"Well see that house"Rose ask.

"Yeah"Sonic said.

"Well I want you guys to stay there for a full night and see if your scared of ghost"Rose shuckled.

"Please don't do the Ghost Buster reference"Yuuki ask.

"Okay"Rose chuckled.

"So in other words you want us to stay at a haunted house for the night"Sonic ask.

"Pretty much"Rose smiled.

"Bring it on"Sonic smiled.

"Count me out"Shadow huffed.

"Whats wrong Shads you scared of ghosts"Rose ask.

"Of course not I just don't belive in all that crap"Shadow grolwed.

"Come on Fucker I dare ya. Besides if you do get scared Sonic will be there to cuddle you"Rose joked.

"Fuck you"Shaodw filped Rose off.

"Fuck you to"Rose did the same.

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO"Yuuki demanded. "Look it's night now so just get in the house. Please"Yuuki beg.

"I'm in"Sonic smiled.

Yuuki look at Shadow with begging eyes.

"Alright fine. I'll do it"Shadow growled.

"AWESOME. SEE YA GUYS TOMMOROW"Rose shouted as she pushed Sonic and SHadow in the house and then she closed the door.

"Rose what are you doing"Yuuki ask.

"Locking them in"Rose chuckled as she got some wood and put it in between the door handle so now SOnic and Shadow lock in.

"Rose are you insane"Yuuki ask.

"Hey at least i'm not Joker insane"Rose chuckled.

"Stop making references please"Yuuki ask.

"Okay"Rose smiled. "Anyways Knowing SHadow and Sonic they'll get out by spin dashing threw the windows and boom there saved"Rose smiled and grab Yuuki's arm.

"Come on i'm starved lets get some cheeseburgers"Rose smiled.

'God help them'Yuuki thought.

**MEANWHILE.**

"What was that"Sonic ask after hearing a sound come from the door.

"Relax it's Rose. She must have lock the doors knowing her she would do that"Shadow said.

"So what now"Sonic ask.

Shadow look around to see they were in a living room with a coffee table and 2 chairs and a door next to it was a fireplace.

"Relax I guess"Shadow suggested as he sat down on a chair.

"I guess that works"Sonic smiled and sat down.

**25 MINTUES LATER.**

Sonic was daydreaming so he wouldn't be so bored and Shadow was singing a song. Sonic notice Shadow's singing and ask "What are you singing"Sonic ask.

"Huh"Shadow look confused.

"What song are you singing"Sonic ask.

"Oh. It's singing in the rain. It was Maria's favorite song"Shadow smiled.

"Really how does it go"Sonic ask.

"Like this, I'm singin in the rain. Just singin in the rain. What a glorious feeling i'm happy again"Shadow sang.

'Wow Shads is pretty good at singing'Sonic thought.

"Hey I think I heard of that song. Is it by Gene Kelly"Sonic ask.

"Yep. It was Maria's favorite moive"Shadow smiled.

"Really. I didn't know you could watch movies on the Ark"Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, we had a tv, we had some pretty good movies and Gernald thought it be a good idea so Maria could watch moives to know what Earth is like"Shadow smiled.

"Aw, thats cute"Sonic blushed.

"Yeah, everytime that song came on me and her would dance to it. Gernald thought it was funny"Shadow chuckled.

"Hey keep on singing your really good at singing"Sonic blushed.

"Well ... Alright. I'm laughing at the clounds. So dark up above. The Sun's in my heart and i'm ready for love. Let the stormy clounds chase"Shadow sang.

Shadow then remebered how Maria and him would dance to that song thats when Shadow had a idea. He got up and grab Sonic's hand and drag Sonic to a clearing in the room where they cloud dance.

"Sha-Shads what are you doing"SOnic ask.

"Lets dance"Shadow smriked.

"Wh-What"Sonic was confused.

"Please. I know your bored. It's better then nothing"Shadow smiled.

"I-I guess"Sonic blushed and SHadow placed his other hand on Sonic's wasit and both pretend that the song Singin in the rain was on but only in there heads and they started danceing. Waltz danceing. They both thought it was funny but it amused them.

"I didn't know you cloud dance Faker"Shadow smiled.

"I've tend to dance with Sal every now and then"Sonic smiled.

"Even though you two broke up"Shadow ask.

"That was before our break up"Sonic blushed.

Shadow and Sonic just kept danceing and once they felt like the song was ending in there heads there heads touched and there eyes were right in front of the other and soon they were about to kiss.

"I love you Faker"Shadow whispered.

Just a inch away until there lips cloud touch untill they heard something, it sounded like glass breaking which made SHadow and SOnic forget what they were doing.

"What the hell was that"Sonic ask.

"I don't know. Wanna check it out"Shadow ask.

"What no. This isn't a horror movie"Sonic whispered.

"I know but there's no such thing as ghost. Plus thats lazy writeing now come on"Shadow grab Sonic's hand and open the door which were the noise was coming from.

"Shads this is a bad idea"Sonic whispered.

"Calm down Faker. It was pro-"Shadow was cut off when a dog appeared from the shadows.

"How the hell did a dog get in here"Shadow said.

"No idea"Sonic giggled. "Okay I belive you. The dog must have hit something"Sonic chuckled.

"Good now i'm gonna get a fire going you take care of the dog"SHadow demanded.

"Consider it done"Sonic smiled.

Shadow rolled his eyes and went upstairs to the fireplace to see if he can get a fire going.

Meanwhile Sonic was with the dog as the dog went up to him.

"Hey there big gu-"Sonic was cut off after the dog hit Sonic with his head and it somehow sent Sonic flying to the living room.

"SONIC"Shadow yelled.

"That is one strong dog"Sonic groan.

"You okay"Shadow ask after he ran to Sonic's side but then the dog came out and he growled not a normal dog grolwed.

"Whats going on"Sonic ask.

Then the dog white of the eyes became black and his pipuls became orrange and covered most of it's eye. It's fur became all white, his claws disapered and became one with his white coat with only only three toes, it's ears disaprers and it's tail was clear as glass almost in the shape of a rat's tail, it's mouth became wider, it's teeth became clear as glass and sharper then any nail, and it's tug was clear and again in the shape of a rat's tail.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING"Shadow yelled.

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW"Sonic yelled as they both got up and ran to the lock door.

"IT WON'T OPEN"Sonic yelled.

"SHIT"Shadow yelled. Shadow then look behide him to see the dog demon dog right in front of his face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Shadow screamed.

"YOU SCARED"Sonic ask.

"OF COURSE"Shadow yelled.

Thats when SOnic kick the dog.

"RUN DOWNSTAIRS IT CLOUD BE SAFE THERE"Sonic demanded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY"Shadow yelled.

"FORGET THAT AND MOVE"Sonic demanded.

"ALRIGHT"Shadow yelled and ran downstairs and Sonic did so as well but first locking the downstairs door.

"Think were safe"Shadow ask.

"I don't know. It's to dark"Sonic whispered.

"I'll find a light swtich"Shadow said.

"Why would the lights still work"Sonic ask.

"Good ponit"Shadow said.

Then all of a sudden the lights turned on blinding the two hedeghogs at frist but they got use to it and they look around and saw a table and another door and a 1980's video cammara and a old tv with a vhs along with a vhs tape on top.

"What the hell"SOnic whispered.

"This is getting even creepier"Shadow said.

Shadow walk down and so did Sonic. Shadow was going to the door in the room but Sonic stop him.

"Don't Shads it's most likey safer that way"Sonic suggested.

"Good poinit. Okay"Shadow sighed.

"And did you scream when that dog was up in your face"Sonic ask.

"So what if I did. I never been in a haunted house so this is scary as hell"Shadow said.

"Belive in ghosts now"Sonic ask.

"After what just happended I do"Shadow said.

"So what now"Sonic ask.

"Well the dog hasen't tried to break the door down so it may be safe for now"Shadow said.

"So were stuck here. Why not use your Chaos control"Sonic ask.

"I need a emerald to do so"Shadow said.

"Chaos blast"Sonic ask.

"You might have gotten blow away along with that dog from hell"Shadow said.

"Chaos spear"Sonic ask.

"I think it's going to take alot more then that to defeat the dog and as for the door the dog could also break out once the door breaks so that means others would be hurt"Shadow said.

"So were stuck"Sonic said.

"Pretty much"Shadow frowned.

Sonic and Shadow look around and saw the camra. Shadow pick it up and look at it. "It's old. But that might explane why's there's a tape here"Shadow the pick up the vhs tape.

"SHADS DON'T SOMETHING BAD IS GONNA HAPPEN"Sonic beg.

"You watch way to many horror movies besides nothing like The Ring is gonna happen"Shadow then inserted the tape in the vhs box and what they saw was a stressed out man most likey in his 20's smileing and it was daylight.

"Hey i'm Stan. And this is my wife Kelly and our 7 year old dautgher Mary and our dog Spark"Stan in the video said.

Kelly was very pale and was wearing a green nightgown she had light brown messy hair, she had blue eyes

Maria had purple hair with a red bowtie on top, she had golden eyes, and was in a pink sun dress.

"Whats going on"Sonic ask.

"Maybe he's recording the day they moved in this house. I know it's the smartest idea but if we watch this video it might tell us how to defeat that dog"Shadow said.

"At this ponit Shads I'm willing to do anything just to go home"Sonic sighed and they watch the video.

"So were here because Kelly is sick so we think freash air is what she needs"Stan in the video smiled.

"Oh honey stop"Kelly blushed.

"Okay okay hey Mary say hi to the camara"Stan ask.

"Hi Camara"Mary smiled.

"So anyways um... I'll be recording this threw out most of why were here for Kelly and maybe things might be good so yeah Bye"Stan then turned off the camara.

"So that was the begining of maybe how this happened"Sonic ask.

"Maybe bu-"Shadow was cut off when SOnic ponited at the tv. "Whats wrong"Shadow ask.

"The tape. It's fast fowarding"Sonic said and SHadow look to only see Sonic was right it was.

"But why"Shadow ask.

"No-"Sonic was cut off when the tape stop fast fowarding and was at a part where Kelly was to pale to even be alive, Mary was crying at the side of the bed and the brown dog Spark was howling. Soon the camara was on Stan.

"Hey Um... My wife Kelly died Mary's not in a good mood. Today's hasn't been good at all" Stan cried. "I lost my job, my wife just died and I might be losing my home soon. I need to releave this stress. I-I can't"Stan then stop the tape.

"Wow that was sad"Sonic whispered.

"Yeah but how does this have to anything-"Shadow and Sonic at the screen to see it fast fowarding again and the tape stop fast fowarding to a part Mary was in only and she was the only one holding the camara.

"Hey Camara, Daddy said I could use it to relave stress what ever it means. Um... Daddy says Mommy's in Heaven and I'm so glad. Daddy's been way more happy after he found a basment here. I don't know why. But Daddy's been acting werid I was wondering if Daddy is sad about Mommy. What do you think Camara"Mary then stop the tape.

"This is getting creepy"Sonic frowned.

The tape fast foward and was now at a part where Stan was holding the camara peeking at his daugther who was looking out the window.

"Hey it's me Stan. I found a way to releve stress but um.. Spark went missing but I bet he'll be back but anyways. Look. There's my dautgher. When I had Kelly I could releve all my stress with her but she's gone Mary's all I got. You know 2 days ago I saw her changeing her clothes. I've been getting urges. Mary's all I have"Stan then ran to Mary and grab her hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"Mary screamed. The tape stop.

"Shads you don't thin-"Sonic and SHadow then saw the fast fowarding of the tape and it stop it stop on a part where Mary was naked, covered in blood, she seemed to be haveing some white stuff coming out her mouth, her bowtie was still on but it was torn, and finally Stan showed up and he was naked.

"Hello Camara I'm STan this is Mary my beatiful 7 year old daugther, Say hello Mary"Stan demanded.

"Daddy. Please stop it hurts"Mary cried.

"Mary say hello to the camara or i'll put 'it' in your mouth again"Stan demanded.

"H-Hello Camara"Mary cried.

"Good girl Mary"Stan said. "Now on all fours"Stan demaned.

"Daddy no it hurts so much"Mary beg.

"NOW MARY"STan demanded.

Mary then did what she was told.

"See camara this is how I releaved stress"Stan said then entered inside his own daguther.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH DADDY STOP"Mary cried.

And that was it Sonic threw up knowing on what just happened.

"SONIC"SHadow yelled.

Sonic kept on throwing up now knowing on what happened in the house both Sonic and SHaodw just saw the rape of a 7 year old girl and by her own father.

"You okay Sonic"Shadow ask.

"I do-Don't know"Sonic cried.

Both Shadow and SOnic heard no more screaming insteade crying they look at the tv seeing Mary covered in blood mostly covered in between her legs and some white stuff along with it. Both Sonic and Shadow knew that was seman.

"Thats how I releave stress"Stan smiled and laughed.

And that was it the tape ended the tv turned black it was off and the tape was out.

"Dear God"SHadow whispered.

"Shads. I wanna go home"Sonic cried.

"Yeah me to"Shadow then grab Sonic and then they heard laugther they look behide them and saw a naked girl covered in blood mostly in between her legs she was coverd in dirt, and was crying blood.

"Daddy, made me do things. Daddy did things"The girl's name was Mary and she disapered and the lights flickered once they were done flickering, there was blood on the walls saying 'Daddy, made me do things. Daddy, did things to men'. Then the table lefted up the ground and it was threw agasint the other side of the wall. The door in the room open to show the bones of a 7 year old girl.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE"Shadow yelled and Notice something on Sonic's stomache.

"Sonic look"Shadow ponited at Sonic's stomache and Sonic look it was the words carvred into Sonic's skin saying 'Mary'.

"Same with you"Sonic said.

Shadow look and saw his stomache was carved saying 'Mary'.

"FORGET IT LETS GO"SHadow yelled and ran up stairs while carrying SOnic then kick the door open showing Mary smileing along with the dog.

'Shit'Shadow thought.

"SHADS LETS GO THREW THE WINDOW"Sonic yelled.

"WHAT"Shadow yelled.

"JUST DO IT"Sonic yelled.

Shadow was still unsure but then saw Mary limbing tords him and then he pick up Sonic bridel style and ran to the ran widow and kick the window and he and Sonic were out of the hell hole.

Once out far away Shadow put Sonic down while catching his breathe.

"Y-You okay"Shadow ask.

"I've been better"Sonic sighed.

"Are you feeling alright"Shadow ask.

"Yeah"Sonic sighed then notice the words 'Mary' were gone.

"It's gone"Shadow notice.

"Ye-Yeah most likey with you to"Sonic said.

"Yeah"Shadow said.

After a few mintues of catching there breathes they both thought it's time to go home.

"I'm gonna go home"SHadow said and was about to leave but Sonic stop him.

"Please SHads, After tonight can I spead the night"Sonic sob.

"Su-Sure"Shadow blushed.

**LATER AT SHADOW'S HOUSE.**

Shadow was making coffee and and got it ready he gave a cup to SOnic and one for himself.

"You okay"Shadow ask.

"N-No"Sonic sob.

"Look I know it was a traumatizing night but-"Shadow was cut off.

"It's not that i'm crying because of Mary. Mary was rape by her own father. How could he do that. I wish- I wish I could have have done something, She kept on saying stop but instead he used her until she became nothing more then a rag doll to her"Sonic cried. "She was so scared"Sonic cried.

Shadow petted Sonic's head. "It's okay, who knows Stan might have got what he desereved but for now try to not think about it. Have your coffee"Shadow suggested.

"Okay"Sonic cried and took a sip.

A little later they both thought it was time to go to bed and enter Shadow's room but they were shock to see Mary. SHe wasn't crying blood she was crying tears.

"Why"Mary cried and she vanshied.

Both Shadow and SOnic were shock.

"Poor thing"Shadow frown.

"I wish I could do something"Sonic cried.

But all they could do was pray that Mary finds peace.

**THE END.**

**Yes i'm a very dark person.**


End file.
